


Against the Wall

by gleefulfan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulfan/pseuds/gleefulfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck and Sam argue after school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Wall

Puck slammed Sam up against the back wall of the school, the two of them hidden in the darkness by a burnt out street light. “You thought you could just waltz in here and mess with my girl? After everything she’s been through?”

“And whose fault was that, Puck? Who did that to her in the first place?”

“At least I cared about her, you’re just using her because you were scared of anyone finding out that you really wanted a dick up your ass.”

“Fuck you, you don’t know anything about me.”

Puck grabbed at Sam’s crotch, smirking at the sizable bulge he found there. “Just talking about it gets you hard. Or is it the Puckster getting you all excited?”

Sam bit his lip to stop from moaning. He glanced down, and seeing a second bulge, took a chance. “Looks like I’m not the only one excited by the idea.”

Puck’s eyes widened for a moment and then he turned Sam around and pushed him face first into the wall. “Fine, Evans, you want my cock so bad? You got it.” Puck pressed his body up against Sam’s back and reached around to unbutton Sam’s pants. Puck pulled down Sam’s jeans and boxers and grabbed Sam’s cock. This time Sam couldn’t hold back a moan.

“Oh yeah Evans, just can’t help yourself can you?” Puck took his free hand and put two fingers up to Sam’s mouth, who started sucking on them eagerly. “I bet you’ve fantasized about this moment, me fucking you behind the school. Well you better be able to handle it.”

Sam spit out Puck’s now wet fingers. “So far all I’m handling is a hand-job, not that I’m not _appreciative_.” Puck responded by shoving the two fingers up Sam’s ass, which caused a loud “Fuck!” from Sam.

“Not so talkative now, are ya?” He whispered in Sam’s ear as he thrust his fingers in and out, opening Sam up. Sam only moaned in response. Puck took his hand off Sam’s leaking cock to unzip his own pants and used his own spit to wet his cock as best he could.

Sam started rutting against Puck’s fingers, hands pressed up against the brick wall to keep himself steady. He whimpered at the loss as Puck pulled out his fingers.

Puck quickly lined up behind Sam, pushing in slowly but firmly. Sam’s knees buckled but Puck wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist, keeping him from falling. Once Puck was in to the hilt, he paused for a moment to enjoy the hot tightness of Sam’s virgin ass. “Mmmm, you like that Evans, you liked being filled up with my cock? Bet you’ll never go back to girls after this will you?”

That caused Sam to find his voice again. “Just fuck me you asshole.” Puck smirked but complied, starting to thrust against Sam roughly. Puck moved his hands down to Sam’s hips, gripping hard enough to bruise  in order to keep control of the rhythm. Sam started making little noises in response to every one of Puck’s thrust, hands grabbing at the wall to try hold on to something.

Puck kept up a quick pace, thrusting harder and harder, which only got louder noises out of Sam. “Are you close Sam?” Sam could only nod while Puck kept going.

Suddenly Puck stopped and grabbed Sam’s cock with his hand but didn’t move it at all. “Promise me you’ll never date another girl again.”

“Puuuucckk” Sam whined.

“Say it or I’ll finish without letting you cum and walk away.”

“Fine, I promise, just please.” That was enough for Puck who started fucking Sam as hard as he could while jerking Sam off at the same time. Sam was pushing back against Puck as well and the combination soon sent him over the edge. Sam’s cum painted the wall in front of him as he rode out the best orgasm of his life.

Puck kept going as Sam orgasmed, feeling Sam’s ass spasm against him. A few seconds after Sam finished, Puck own orgasm came and he thrusted erratically against Sam, filling him up with Puck’s cum.

They both took a second to catch their breath and then Puck pulled out and gave Sam’s ass a little smack. “I’m glad we had this little talk. Just remembered what you promised.”

As they both got their pants back up, Sam replied, “Trust me, after that, no more girls ever again.” But as they headed to the parking lot and their cars, Sam did have one question for Puck.

“So do you think Kurt’s a top?”


End file.
